


Love Bites

by lakesidestoryteller



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Best Friends, Blood Drinking, Consent is key, Love Bites, M/M, Panties, Smut, Trans Frank Iero, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Gerard Way, mild possessiveness if you squint, probably inaccurate vampire biology, use of the words cunt and clit to describe frank's junk, vampire bites actually feel really good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakesidestoryteller/pseuds/lakesidestoryteller
Summary: Frank avoids anything having to do with Gerard's vampirism, until suddenly it becomes his problem.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 44





	Love Bites

Frank was the first to find out when Gerard became a vampire. He remembers dragging Gerard home from the party they were at, in the pouring rain, with him delirious and bleeding from his neck. It wasn't a pleasant experience, to say the least, and Frank hadn't been eager to repeat it. That's why he opted to stay out of Gerard's weird vampire business. It was going to bring him nothing but trouble. Frank hoped that Gerard would trust him enough to come to him if he ever really needed help. But, no such thing had cropped up after the incident, which was completely fine by him. He often wondered how Gerard had gotten a handle on his newfound supernatural powers, but that was about it.

The one thing Frank did know, however, that was Gerard often fed on hot girls. The two had a habit of partying every weekend or so, a vice Frank had noticed picking up speed after Gerard got bitten. Gerard would meet someone, talk for a bit, and then disappear upstairs somewhere to drink her blood. To the casual observer, he just seemed to get around a lot. Frank knew better, though, and rolled his eyes while watching Gerard rope in his victims. Victims seems like too harsh of a word, since it never looked like he even touched the girls. They weren't all mangled and bloody like Gerard had been. They appeared just fine after the fact, if not a little bit glowy and usually in a different set of clothes. Hell, maybe Gerard _was_ having sex with them, after all. It's not like Frank would've been able to tell the difference.

That particular weekend, there wasn't any party to be spoken of, and there hadn't been one the previous weekend. Frank was beginning to get bored of the extra time and invited himself over to Gerard's house. _It will do him some good,_ Frank thought, _if he can't spend his time with hot girls, I'll just have to do._

* * *

Frank walked down the steps to Gerard's room, leaning against the railing.

"Hey," he called out.

Gerard jumped. "Fuck, you scared me."

Frank laughed and went to sit down on the couch next to him.

"So what've you got going on down here?"

"You're late, you know that?" 

Frank rolled his eyes. "Sure I do."

Gerard just smiled and got situated more comfortably. He was looking for a movie to watch, flipping through the giant book of clearly pirated DVDs. Frank loved that old thing, it had every movie that was ever worth watching and then some. Grabbing a pillow, Frank relaxed back and just watched him. Gerard picked up a disk and walked over to the DVD player. Frank never cared what they put on, he was always distracted from it, anyway.

When Gerard sat back down, he was uncomfortably silent. That night, Frank was being decidedly dense and didn’t even notice.

"I need to ask a favor."

Gerard's tentative demeanor was news to Frank. It confused him. He went, "Sure. Shoot."

"You know I wouldn't be asking unless it was serious, right?"

"I mean, I guess?"

"No, that sounds too pressure-y. You can say no, I won't mind. Just do what you want."

Frank was getting a bit annoyed with his roundabout way of speech, spitting, "What is it?"

"So things have been kind of slow, recently, in terms of... meals, which doesn't do a body any good, regardless of whether or not it's a living body-"

Frank was hoping his ears deceived him. Gerard was asking him to help him find food? Like hot girls food? Like living, real, _people_ food? How was he even supposed to do that? If Gerard wanted him to convince someone to be his best friend's lunch, he might have to step away for a while. He loved Gerard, but Frank didn't think he could rope in other _people_ for him to _feed_ off of. It was a step too far.

"-my point is, I've been meaning to ask, do you think you'd let me feed off of you, just this once?"

Oh. _Oh._ That's what he was going to say. Frank stared at him blankly, trying to digest.

"Listen, if it's too weird or whatever, we can just forget it. I can work something else out, okay?" Gerard rushed out.

Frank gaped like a fish, looking desperately for words. He couldn't lie and say he'd never thought about it, but that had only been a handful of times. The idea of it becoming a reality? It scared him, so many things could go wrong. But he had to admit his intrigue. He wanted to know what he was missing. All those girls would walk out of the titular upstairs bedrooms, eyes lit up, and Frank was wickedly envious that they were in on a secret. They knew something he didn't. They had a part of Gerard he didn't. He couldn't let that fly.

"No, I'll do it." 

Gerard looked genuinely surprised. Frank could see relief spread across his face, and it almost made him laugh.

"You're sure?"

"Sure I'm sure."

"If you insist..."

"But wait, I won't die, right? I'll stay human, too?" Frank worried.

"No no, you should be just the same as before. They always are."

"In that case, get it over with."

Gerard scooted closer to Frank on the couch. He seemed too calm as he positioned himself back on his knees. Frank looked Gerard in the eye, and the look he wore startled Frank. It was some kind of restrained hunger. Gerard hid it well, but Frank could tell just how starving he was.

Without a word, Gerard leaned down, pressing a hand to the side of Frank's neck, so he could tilt it to the side. He could feel the warmth radiating from Frank, as he got even closer.

"Are you ready?" he whispered, his voice deathly still.

Frank couldn't stop the thoughts that spiraled through his mind at that. Gerard's words had sounded impossibly suggestive, coupled with the fact that they were spoken directly into his ear. He didn't trust himself to speak, simply nodding in response. Gerard hesitated for a second, but then he fixed his lips to Frank's neck, drawing his tongue across it. Frank just smelled so, so good. It made Gerard dizzy to feel just how soft and warm his skin was, all tinted slightly pink.

Gerard's fangs carefully withdrew from his gums, and Frank could feel the point of them against him, which chased his heart rate up quite a bit. His pulse thumped against Gerard's lips, only driving his craving for blood more.

"Well... get on with it." Frank choked out, to try and mask his fear. He feared he had no idea what he'd signed up for.

With that, Gerard started to slide his fangs into Frank's neck, pressing the two of them as close together as they could get. Frank had his eyes screwed shut in anticipation of what had to be blinding pain. But after the first slow intrusion, he didn't feel pain at all. Not even a bit. It felt oddly... incredible. But not in a pain-is-pleasure kind of way, it simply felt euphoric. 

At the first taste, Gerard grabbed the other side of Frank's neck harder, deepening the bite. He began to suck on the wound, drawing Frank's sweet, dark blood into his mouth. It was becoming a bit of a mess, quickly. The liquid dripped down from his broken skin, as Gerard licked stripes up and down in order to collect it.

It definitely didn't feel like it was supposed to. Frank had expected pure pain, which he wasn't sure he could manage. But the feeling of having Gerard drain out his blood was bordering orgasmic. He settled his hand on the back of Gerard's head, tangling it in his hair. Frank's eyes rolled all the way back, and he let out a much too loud whimper.

Gerard pulled away from him. "Oh, I'm sorry, am I hurting you?"

Frank took a look at the state Gerard was in, and it churned up fresh arousal in his stomach. His hair was a mess, all ruffled. He had a bit of blood left on the corner of his mouth, and Frank could see his fangs poking down from his mouth. Those fangs, dear lord, Frank had never seen them before. They suited Gerard much too well, they made him unfathomably pretty. And his eyes, they'd gone completely dark, the hunger that had been hidden behind them brought to the forefront of Gerard's face. Frank felt himself chill, and go weak in the knees.

"Not even close," he breathed out. "Is it supposed to feel like that?"

"Like what?"

"You can't possibly not know what I'm talking about."

Yes, of course Gerard knew. It would've been quite the conversation if he'd had to explain to his best friend that blood-sucking would feel about as nice as another kind of sucking. His best bet was to keep it under wraps and hope Frank didn't think it was some kind of weird come-on. Food was food, after all. If he'd wanted to explore his unusual and persistent longing for Frank, he would've done it in a decidedly different way. However, if they wound up finally entangled in each other, he wasn't going to complain.

"Enlighten me."

Frank didn't know what to say. Was that normal? Did every person Gerard fed on feel this strange sort of sexual sensation? What if he was the only one? What did that mean for their relationship?

"It feels so... odd. Nothing like what I expected." Frank watched Gerard hum a bit in response. He continued, saying, "I thought it was going to hurt, but it didn't hurt at all. It felt almost _too_ good."

"You know there's no such thing as too good," Gerard got closer to him until he was back up against Frank's neck. Into his ear, he whispered, "I could keep going."

At Frank's nod of approval, Gerard got back to what he was doing, draining the life out of Frank, this time with a hand grasping his neck. The power behind the motion shocked Frank, as he was pressed back into the couch. He moved himself to get further anchorage, spreading his thighs until he was sitting on Frank's lap.

"Is this okay?" He asked, trying to prioritize his best friend's comfort.

"Whatever helps you suck the most."

"You suck, Frank."

"Look at what you're doing right now."

"What I should be doing instead of arguing."

Laughing lightly, Gerard returned to his work. Frank's blood had seeped down into his shirt while they talked, and Gerard was trying to salvage the liquid running over Frank's collarbone. He began to suck on the skin there, this time with no teeth. He was leaving red and purple marks, occasionally returning to the site of his wound to gather more blood. Frank started squirming again, trying desperately not to let out moans. His neck looked absolutely ruined, pouring blood and covered in bruises. Gerard held a hand to it, and it came away dripping red. It gave him a wicked idea.

Shifting off of Frank's lap, Gerard sat down next to Frank, his hand still pressed against the side of his neck. He held onto Frank, heaving him onto his lap. It was easy to move him. He'd lost enough blood to feel disoriented to a point. Frank brought his hands up to clutch at Gerard's chest as they shook violently.

Gerard leaned into the other side of Frank's neck, whispering in his ear, "Is it okay if I touch you?"

"Just please do, please. Don't make me wait."

Gerard put his bloody hand on Frank's waist to steady him, not caring anymore about staining his clothes. The other one came down to unbutton his jeans. The breath caught in his throat when he uncovered a pair of white lace underwear, adorned with pretty bows. He stared in awe, and Frank just whimpered back, his desperation shining through.

"Do you wear these all the time?"

Frank nodded, past the point of coherent speech.

"Like to school? And when we go out? Over to my house?"

Frank smiled and gave him another nod. This made Gerard's head spin. Frank just walked around like this, in soft, gorgeous lace, and he had no idea. The number of times he'd cuddled with Frank, sat on his lap, hugged him, and the whole time he was probably wearing silk, and lace, and skimpy underwear, and it was all one big secret. 

Just then, Gerard swapped out his hands. The bloody one that had been resting on Frank's waist flew to his neck, gathering more blood before he reached into Frank's underwear, smearing blood across the white lace. Frank's eyes were absolutely huge. Gerard parted him open with two of his fingers, spreading the blood on the inside of his walls. He worked to curl and uncurl his fingers, feeling Frank clench around him. He'd already been incredibly wet, but with the added lubrication, there was little resistance and Gerard could shove his fingers in and out of Frank's cunt with a fervor.

Frank fisted his hands in Gerard's shirt, his thighs trembling as soon as he felt fingers stroking his clit. He leaned forward and kissed Gerard, for the first time ever. All he could taste was his own sweet lifeforce, as he felt Gerard's fangs graze his lower lip. As hard as he tried to continue the kiss, it broke off when he whimpered and keened for his best friend's fingers.

Gerard let his mouth fall back to Frank's neck, sinking his teeth back into the laceration. From the combined effort of Gerard's slow ministrations on his clit, and the blinding pleasure of the bite, Frank came hard. He was practically screaming, and shaking all over. Slumping against Gerard's chest, he let out a heavy breath.

"Do you think I'm going to bleed out?"

"Hold on a second."

Gerard licked over the bite, and it started to seal itself back up. Frank touched the side of his neck. Completely smooth. All that was there was dried blood and hickies.

"Incredible."

Zipping his jeans back up, Frank rested back into Gerard's chest, and he looked pretty damn glazed over.

"So... why am I not a vampire right now?"

"That's really what you're going to say?"

"Sorry, sorry," Frank said. "I guess I meant to say thank you or something."

"You can only turn unless I put venom in the bite. I have to _want_ to turn you."

Frank feigned hurt. "And you _don't_ want that for me?"

"Oh come on." Gerard started working his fingers through Frank's hair. With the clean hand, of course. "If you get turned, you can't get fed off of anymore. This would be the first and only vampire-bite-induced-orgasm you've ever had. I swear you don't want to give that up."

"Is that an invitation for a repeat of this experience?"

"Don't push your luck, man."


End file.
